The last day we together
by Azure-Rento
Summary: Aku tidak ingin membuat onii - san kecewa, aku hanya ingin membuat onii - san bahagia. Karena aku sangat sayang pada onii - san...


Yosh! Akhirnya fanfic kedua jadi juga! Well, waktu saya lagi FB-an (ciee elah…Update status melulu) Tiba – tiba aja kakak saya muntaber (kasian…) Yaah… Saya disuruh – suruh ngambil minum, ngambil handuk, ngambil selimut, ngambil…yaa…banyak deh… Makanya, saya jadi tertarik ingin membuat Fanfic tentang kakak – adek!

**Masamune: SO… Siapa karakter – karakternya?**

**Yukimura: Moga2 hamba tidak jadi korban lagi… (-/\-)**

**Author (Saya): Tapi kayaknya kalian yang hubungannya paling akrab jadi Masamune jadi kakak dan adiknya Yukimura!**

**Masamune: Ewww…**

**Motochika, Mitsunari, Ieyasu: TERUS, KITA JADI APA?!**

**Author: Cuma muncul 1 atau 2 x, udah deh :D**

**Motochika, Mitsunari, Ieyasu: ….. (Author-nya kejam…)**

**Author: Hanbei jadi dokter ya!**

**Hanbei: … (Gimana cara nge-racik obat?)**

**Sasuke: Trus…saya?**

**Author: Ga ada, ga berguna -_-**

**Sasuke: … (langsung pulang dengan wajah mengenaskan (?))**

**Author: LANGSUNG SAJA KITA MULAI YUK! (Daripada kebanyakan ngomong)**

**Para karakter: NOOOOOOOOO! BELUM HAFAAAALLL!**

**The Last Day We Together**

**Fanfiction ****戦国 ****BASARA **** CAPCOM**

Suatu hari, di sebuah komplek perumahan yang kecil dan letaknya di Osaka, hiduplah sepasang kakak - adik yang yatim piatu dan hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sederhana. Adiknya yang bernama Yukimura masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar dan kakaknya bernama Masamune selalu berangkat pagi menuju kantor demi membiayai sekolah adiknya. Yukimura tetap menyayangi Masamune meskipun Masamune kehilangan mata kanannya dan harus memakai _eyepatch_.

"_OKAY_, Yukimura. Ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Masamune ketika ia hendak membuka pintu pagar rumah.

"Mate! Aku lupa mengambil buku catatan inggrisku!" Kata Yukimura dari kamarnya.

Yukimura pun memasukkan buku catatan itu ke dalam tas kesayangannya yang berwarna merah.

"Aku segera kesana!"

"_GOOD... _Ayo cepat!" Kata Masamune ketika melihat Yukimura masih mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya yang sudah kotor dan belum dicuci.

"Aku siap!" Ucap Yukimura dengan semangat. Mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan rumah. Masamune pun segera mengunci pagar dan mereka berlari menuju stasiun agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Sesampainya di stasiun, kereta yang biasa mengantar Masamune ke kantor sudah sampai dan Masamune pun berlari menuju ke kereta setelah membeli karcis.

"Yukimura, _big brother _pasti akan cepat pulang."

"Benarkah?! Jangan lupa itu!" Kata Yukimura dari luar kereta.

Kereta pun langsung berangkat dan meninggalkan stasiun. Yukimura melambai - lambaikan tangannya ke arah kereta yang barusan meninggalkan stasiun. Kereta selanjutnya pun sampai di stasiun dan Yukimura segera masuk ke dalam kereta yang biasanya mengantarnya sampai ke stasiun dekat sekolahnya.

Akhirnya, kereta itu sampai di stasiun. Yukimura segera berlari dan memberikan tiketnya ke seorang petugas dan keluar dari stasiun. Bel sekolahnya sudah berbunyi dan Yukimura pun lari sekencang - kencangnya bahkan secepat kilat.

"AAAHH! AKU TELAAATT!" Teriaknya ketika berlari menuju kelasnya. Yukimura pun sampai di kelas dengan ngos - ngosan dan kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat.

"Tumben kau telat, Yukimura?" Ucap Motochika sambil menghampiri Yukimura yang terlihat lemas di tempat duduknya.

"Iya, tumben. Biasanya kau agak pagi." Ucap Ieyasu.

"Iyaahh...hakuh...kesiahngan..." Kata Yukimura sambil ngos - ngosan.

"Pasti ditemenin kakakmu sampai stasiun!" Kata Motochika.

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Lha? Kan tiap pagi kan kau jalan bareng kakakmu ke stasiun." Kata Ieyasu. Yukimura baru sadar kalau dia pernah bercerita kepada 2 orang sahabatnya.

Pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai dan para murid segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing - masing. Seperti biasa, Yukimura tidak mengerti pelajaran bahasa inggris dan lagi - lagi dia dimarahi guru karena ia tidak mengerjakan PR-nya. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia langsung berlari ke kamar dan menelepon Masamune.

"Yukimura?" Masamune langsung menjawab panggilan Yukimura dari telepon.

"Onii-san! Nanti malam ajarkan aku bahasa inggris lagi ya!"

"_OKAY, _nanti akan kuajarkan! (nih bocah kapan bisanya yaa?)".

Yukimura langsung tersenyum "Arigatou, Nii san! Jangan lupa yaa!" Yukimura langsung menutup teleponnya.

Selagi menunggu Masamune pulang, Yukimura segera menyiapkan makan malam. Makan malamnya adalah nasi dengan sup miso dan ikan goreng. Yukimura memang tidak begitu pandai memasak sehingga ikan yang ia goreng sedikit gosong.

"Yaaahh... Gosong deh..." Katanya dalam hati. Setelah meletakkan semua hidangan makan malam di atas meja makan yang sudah ia bersihkan, Yukimura pun langsung duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Masamune.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"_I'm Home!"_ Suara itu muncul di ruang tamu.

"Onii-saan! Syukurlah kau pulang!" Yukimura pun langsung menarik - narik tangan Masamune

"Ayo cepat! cepat! Keburu makan malamnya dingin!"

"hahaha..._DON'T WORRY!BIG BROTHER _akan langsung memakannya." Ucap Masamune sambil tertawa.

Mereka pun segera menyantap makan malam buatan Yukimura.

"_Oi, What is this?"_ Tanya Masamune sambil menunjuk ikan goreng yang gosong.

"Ehehe...Gomen... Ikannya gosong" Jawab Yukimura dengan tampang konyolnya. Masamune pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencubit pipi Yukimura karena saking lucunya.

"O...Onii-san, hentikan! Ittai~~..."

"Hahaha...Kamu memang satu - satunya adikku yang _cute_..." Masamune pun langsung balik ke tempat duduknya dan memakan ikan goreng itu meskipun rasanya agak pahit. Setelah itu, mereka sudah kenyang dan Masamune membawakan piring dan gelas ke dapur.

"Ahh! Tunggu Onii - san! Aku bantu bawa gelasnya!"

"_Are you sure?_ Mau bawa gelasnya?". Mendengar pertanyaan Masamune, Yukimura pun mengangguk.

"_Good!_ Siapa yang cepat sampai ke dapur, _is the winner!"_ Masamune langsung berjalan cepat.

"Tunggu onii-san!" Yukimura pun menyusul Masamune dengan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat.

"Hahahaha! _I'M THE WINNER!"_ Teriak Masamune sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya sesudah menaruh piring - piring kotor ke cucian piring.

"Onii - san jahat! " Rengek Yukimura dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah... _oh yeah,_ katanya mau belajar bareng?" Tanya Masamune.

"Oh iyaa... Ajarin inggris dan pelajarannya lainnya ya!" Kata Yukimura.

Mereka pun segera ke lantai 2 ke kamar mereka berdua. Karena di lantai 2 hanya ada 1 ruangan untuk kamar tidur, jadi mereka tidur berdua. Yukimura pun diajari Masamune. Mulai dari pelajaran , Geografi, dan Sejarah. Sisanya Yukimura andalannya. Masamune pun setia mengajari Yukimura sampai larut malam.

"O...Onii - san, kalau yang ini gimana cara...onii - san?" Yukimura pun melihat Masamune yang tertidur di lantai.

"Onii - san tumben tidurnya cepat... Tapi, tak apalah. Onii - san kan capek dari pagi sampai malam" Yukimura pun menyelimuti kakaknya dengan selimut.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Yukimura berangkat ke stasiun bersama - sama dengan Masamune. Sesampainya di sekolah...

"Yo! Sanada!" Kata Ieyasu yang baru sampai di sekolah dengan wajahnya yang cerah dan penuh semangat.

"Hai, Ieya..."

"IEYASUUUUU!" Terdengar suara teriakan orang yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"Oh! Ada apa Mitsunari? Adikku tercinta?" Tanya Ieyasu ke seorang laki - laki berambut putih.

"IEYASU! Kau lupa dengan janjimu!" Teriaknya. Ternyata anak itu adalah Mitsunari, adil laki - laki Ieyasu.

"Sabar, Mitsunari..."

"Katanya kamu ingin membelikanku sepatu sekolah tapi mana buktinya, haah?! " Ucap Mitsunari dengan tampang _deathglare_.

"Ahaha...Mitsunari, kakak belum punya uang. Mintalah ke orang tua, ya?" Jawab Ieyasu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi katanya kamu yang akan belikan!"

Suasana semakin memanas dan Yukimura pun memutuskan untuk lari dan masuk ke kelas karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Aah! Sudahlah! Ieyasu jahat! Jahat! Jahat! JAHAATT!" Ucap Mitsunari sambl membalikkan badannya dan pulang dengan kesal.

"Haah...Mitsunari, kau masih belum mengerti juga..." Keluh Ieyasu.

"Maaf ya, Sanada. Kamu jadi harus menunggu."

"Ah, tak apa - apa. Apalagi aku sudah biasa menunggu kereta. Tapi, itu adikmu?" Tanya Yukimura dengan bingung.

"Iya, dia Mitsunari, satu - satunya adikku yang paling aku sayangi. Sifatnya memang jelek tapi aku masih menyayanginya." Jawab Ieyasu dengan senyumnya yang cerah seperti matahari pagi. Mereka pun langsung masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Sementara itu, di kantor Masamune...

"Haaahh..."

"Ada apa, Masamune - sama?" Tanya seorang pria yang terdapat bekas luka di pipi kirinya.

"Kojuro... Mungkin aku kelelahan..." "Masamune - sama?" Tanya pria itu. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." Kata Masamune sambil memegang kepalanya. Tapi, baru 3 langkah, Masamune pun ambruk di depan pintu.

"Masamune - sama! Masamune - sama! Oh, tidak... Badannya panas, Masamune - sama!"

Pria yang bernama Kojuro itu terus memanggil Masamune dan terpaksa memanggil taksi dan mengantarnya pulang. Ongkos taksi dari kantor menuju rumahnya memang mahal tapi Kojuro tetap ingin mengantar Masamune pulang.

Sementara itu, Yukimura baru sampai di rumah. "Fuuaah... Akhirnya sampai juga..." Katanya dengan napas lega.

**Bruuummm...**

"Eh? Mobil siapa yang berhenti di depan rumah ya?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sanada Yukimura! Aku Kojuro, teman sekantor Masamune!" Kata Kojuro sambil menggendong Masamune yang pucat pasi.

"Onii - san! Onii - san kenapa?"

"Masamune - sama pingsan di kantor tadi siang. Tubuhnya panas dan wajahnya pucat sekali."

"Onii - san... Tapi, Arigatou, Katakura dono! Bisa baringkan dia di kamar lantai 2?" Tanya Yukimura dengan khawatir.

"Baik!" Jawab Kojuro dengan tegas dan segera membawa tubuh Masamune sampai ke lantai 2 dan membaringkannya.

"haah...haah...Yuki...mura?" Masamune pun sadar, namun ia seperti menderita sekali.

"Onii - saan! Bertahanlah!" Teriak Yukimura sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku akan membelikan obatnya!" Kata Kojuro sambil meninggalkan kamar.

"Mate! Katakura - dono! Aku saja yang beli obatnya! Katakura - dono balik ke kantor saja!" Yukimura pun menarik lengan Kojuro.

"Apa...Tidak apa - apa?"

"Tidak apa - apa! Tabunganku cukup untuk mengantarnya ke dokter!" Jawab Yukimura.

"B...Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Rawat baik - baik Masamune - sama."

"Daijoubu! Aku akan pastikan dia cepat sembuh!" Yukimura pun menutup pintu rumah sesudah Kojuro balik ke kantor.

Setelah itu, Yukimura pun menelepon dokter yang membuka praktik 24 jam di dekat rumahnya

"Yukimura?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang pria dari teleponnya,

"Dokter Hanbei! Tolonglah Onii - san! Badannya panas!" Jawab Yukimura sambil menangis.

"Hmmm...Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, Sanada Yukimura." Seorang dokter yang bernama lengkap Takenaka Hanbei itu langsung berangkat ke rumah kediaman Yukimura dan Masamune.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Yukimura? Kau ada di dalam?" Dokter Hanbei pun memanggil Yukimura dan membunyikan bel rumah itu.

"Dokter Hanbei! Tolonglah onii - san!" Jawab Yukimura sambil mempersilahkan dokter Hanbei masuk.

Dokter Hanbei pun segera memeriksa Masamune.

"Tidak apa - apa, Yukimura. Dia hanya demam. Dokter punya obatnya." Kata dokter Hanbei sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?! Berapa harga obatnya?"

"Sekitar 10.000 yen" Dokter Hanbei pun menjawab.

Betapa mahalnya obat di Jepang. 10.000 yen sekitar Rp. 1.000.000. Tabungan yang Yukimura hanya 5000 Yen dan Yukimura pun segera mengambil sebagian tabungan Masamune.

"Ano... Ini uang yang kami punya. Sesuai kata anda, harga obat untuk kakakku 10.000 Yen. Aku tidak peduli harganya mahal atau tidak yang penting obat ini manjur untuk kesembuhan onii - san!" Jawab Yukimura sambil menyerahkan semua tabungannya dan sebagian tabungan Masamune.

"Baiklah, silahkan ini obatnya. Suruhlah Masamune - dono meminumnya 3 kali sehari dan sesudah makan." Jawab Dokter Hanbei sambil menyerahkan plastik yang berisi obat untuk Masamune kepada Yukimura.

"Arigatou, dokter Hanbei!" Yukimura pun segera mengambil obat pemberian dokter Hanbei.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, semoga Masamune - dono lekas sembuh." Ucap dokter Hanbei sambil meninggalkan Yukimura.

"Daijoubu! Onii - san akan segera sembuh!" Yukimura pun menutup pintu rumah sesudah dokter Hanbei berjalan pulang.

Sesudah dokter Hanbei pulang, Yukimura pun segera membaringkan membawakan sup yang sudah dipanasi untuk Masamune.

"Onii - san! Bangun onii - san!" Yukimura segera menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Masamune yang panas.

"Hmm? Yu...Ki...Mura...?" Jawab Masamune yang telah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Aku membawakan sup untuk onii - san! Cepatlah dimakan supaya onii - san cepat sembuh!" Yukimura pun menaruh sup itu di samping Masamune.

"Lho? Ini bukankah sup tadi pagi?"

"Gomen, onii - san... yang penting sudah aku panasi di _microwave_ dan masih enak dan hangat lho!"

Yukimura pun menyuapi Masamune. Masamune pun segera memakan sup itu meskipun ia tidak enak badan tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Yukimura.

"Onii - san! Pesawat segera mendarat!"

"_Where?! Oh..._Ternyata tepat _in front of me!"_

"Onii - san! Buka mulutmu! Kalo gak, nanti pesawatnya hancur!"

"_AAAAAAAA!"_

"Yeeee! Pesawat mendarat dengan selamat di mulut onii - san!" Yukimura dan Masamune pun langsung tertawa. Akhirnya Masamune bisa dihiburkan juga.

"Sesudah itu, onii - san minum obat pemberian dokter Hanbei ya!"

"Haa? Kapan _doctor_ sialan itu datang?"

"Barusan ketika onii - san tertidur." Jawab Yukimura dengan tersenyum.

"Fuuh..._Good..._ Untung aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan..." Masamune pun segera menghabiskan supnya.

Yukimura pun menyuruh Masamune membuka mulut untuk meminum obat dan Masamune pun meminumnya dan membiarkan Masamune tertidur. Selama Masamune tertidur, Yukimura yang melakukan pekerjaan - pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh Masamune. Mulai dari, mencuci piring, mengangkat jemuran, mengelap meja, bahkan membersihkan lantai dengan penyedot. Yukimura melakukan tugas ini mati - matian sampai malam. Ketika hari sudah malam, Keadaan tubuh Masamune mulai membaik dan Yukimura pun lega.

"Yukimura..."

"O...Onii - san?" Masamune pun memeluk Yukimura dengan erat.

"_Don't leave me alone...Please..._" Masamune ingin Yukimura tetap menemaninya dan di sampingnya.

"Jangan khawatir, onii - san. Aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura tidak akan meninggalkan onii - san sendirian!"

"_OH YEAH? Promise? _" Sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"Yap! Aku berjanji! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kakak! Aku ingin tetap bersama kakak sampai mati!" Yukimura pun menunjukkan kelingkingnya. Mereka pun menyatukan dan melipat kelingking mereka sebagai janji.

"Yukimura... _Big brother_ bangga sudah punya _little brother _yang baik sepertimu..."

"Aku juga bangga karena sudah punya onii - san yang baik yang suka menolongku!" Balas Yukimura.

"Onii - san juga tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kecuali kalau pas kerja. Hahaha..." Tanya Yukimura sambil tertawa.

"_Of course!_ Tidak akan pernah!"

" Kalau begitu... Besok kan libur, kita main apa ya kak?"

"Selarut ini?" Tanya Masamune.

"Kan onii - san sudah mulai membaik, bagaimana kalau main PS2?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Hahaha... _RIGHT - OH!_" Jawab Masamune sambil emnunjukkan jempolnya. Yukimura pun segera menyalakan Televisi dan PS2 dan mereka bermain sepanjang malam.

"Terus, kita besok jalan - jalan yuk, onii - san!"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Ke Taman Satsukiyama yuk!"

". . . . . _Okay! _Tapi kita selesaikan yang 1 ini dulu!"

"Yeeeyy!" Ucap Yukimura dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di _final stage._"

"Yaaaa!"

"Kalau begitu, kita cari _final boss_ kita dan _LET'S PARTY!_"

"Yeeeeyy!"

"_ARE YOU READY, _YUKIMURA?!"

"Aim Redi_,_ onii - san!"

Yukimura dan Masamune akhirnya melawan _final boss_ dalam game, meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 24.00.

"AAAHH! Aku matiii!" Yukimura kaget ketika melihat karakter yang ia gunakan mati.

"_I'M STILL ALIVE! YA - HA!"_

"Onii - san berjuanglah!"

"Ahahaha..." Mreka pun menikmati kebersamaan mereka sepanjang malam di depan Televisi sambil menggenggam stik PS2 masing - masing.

"Onii - san?" Yukimura melihat Masamune yang sudah tertidur.

"Haah... Onii - san tidurnya cepat...Padahal besok hari sabtu" Yukimura melihat kalender yang ditempelkan di dinding kamarnya.

Yukimura pun segera menyelimuti Masamune, mematikan PS2 dan Televisinya, dan menggelar kasur di samping kasur Masamune.

"Oyasuminasai, onii - san." Yukimura langsung tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, mereka segera bersiap - siap untuk pergi ke Taman Satsukiyama. Sesudah naik kereta dari stasiun. Mereka pun tiba di Taman Satsukiyama. Mereka pun berjalan bersama - sama sambil melihat pohon - pohon musim gugur. Mereka mengelilingi taman Satsukiyama sambil bergandeng tangan karena mereka tidak ingin berpisah dan ingin terus bersama - sama. Gandengan tangan mereka begitu erat, menandakan bahwa mereka tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

"Onii - san! Kita duduk di bangku itu yuk!" Ucap Yukimura sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku yang kosong yang disampingnya terdapat pohon Maple yang besar.

"_Okay!_ Kita akan istirahat sambil menikmati bekal makan siang."

"Aku tidak sabar, onii - san! Hayaku hayaku!" Yukimura menarik - narik lengan Masamune.

"Ahaha..._Don't Worry._ Kamu lapar ya?"

Yukimura mengangguk angguk dan mereka pun duduk di bangku taman itu sambil menikmati makan siang. Anak - anak bermain dan berlarian di area taman Satsukiyama. Di tanah banyak sekali daun - daun yang gugur dari pohonnya. Langit musim gugur yang indah dan berwarna biru muda membuat pemandangan taman Satsukiyama semakin indah.

"Onigiri buatan onii - san memang enak! Oishii!" Kata Yukimura sambil menggenggam 2 onigiri.

"_Oh Yeah?_ Tidak cuma onigiri, _Big brother_ juga bikin Dango kesukaanmu nih!"

"Waaa! Mau!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Hehehe..._But,_ sisakan untuk _big brother _ya?"

"Hai!" Yukimura langsung mengambil 5 tusuk dango.

Sesudah menikmati makan siang, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika hari sudah mulai malam, mereka pun berjalan pulang. Namun, mereka melihat banyak anak - anak kecil yang berlarian ke arah kanan.

"Ada apa disana, onii - san?"

"_I don't know, _kita ikuti saja anak - anak itu."

Mereka pun segera mengikuti anak - anak itu dan dilihatnya kembang api yang besar di langit malam yang tidak berawan.

"Sugoii! Onii - san! Kembang apinya besar sekali!" Yukimura menunjuk ke arah sebuah kembang api yang besar.

"... Yukimura..."

"Ada apa, onii - san?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Kalau Yukimura mati, apakah _big brother _juga harus mati?" Tanya Masamune dengan tampang sedih sambil duduk dan memandangi kembang api tersebut. Setelah mendengar perkataan Masamune, Yukimura langsung berpikir.

"Tidak, aku ingin onii - san tetap hidup dan menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa."

"_What?_"

"Kalau aku mati, aku ingin onii - san tetap hidup. AKu juga ingin melihat masa depan dari atas dan melihat senyuman onii - san dan aku tidak mau melihat wajah onii - san sedih. Aku juga ingin melindungi onii - san disaat bahaya."

"_So, _kau adalah _life saver-_ku?"

"Yap! Meskipun aku mati, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan onii - san!" Yukimura pun memeluk Masamune dengan erat.

"Onii - san, kau tahu?"

"_What is it, my little brother?_"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih untuk _kami - sama_ karena aku sudah diberikan onii - san yang sangat baik." Yukimura pun menjawab sambil memandang langit malam dengan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, onii - san? Kau juga bersyukur kan?"

"Eh? Ah..._Of Course!_ Kamu adalah satu - satunya adikku yang baik daripada yang lain."

"Hontoni?! Aku sangat menyayangimu Onii - san! Kita akan selalu bersama - sama!" Pelukan Yukimura terasa sangat erat bahkan Masamune sulit untuk bernapas.

"Yukimura..."

"Onii - san?"

"_Thank you..._ Karena sudah merawatku baik - baik..."

"Ah, tidak usah berterima kasih! Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena onii - san sudah merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga aku tumbuh besar. Kalau aku mati, aku sudah merasa puas dan tenang karena sudah bersama - sama dengan onii - san..."

"_Enough!_ Jangan berbicara soal kematian! Aku jadi khawatir!"

"Ahaha... onii - san ternyata mengkhawatirkanku!" Yukimura pun langsung tertawa. Namun, Masamune merasa takut dan khawatir akan kata - kata yang diucapkan Yukimura. Bagi Masamune, kata - kata Yukimura sudah seperti kata - kata terakhir.

"Aku dengar, onii - san ingin sepatu yang ada di toko di pusat perbelanjaan?"

"Kok tahu?" Tanya Masamune dengan heran.

"Kalau kita jalan - jalan di sepanjang pertokoan, pasti inii - san selalu menempelkan muka onii - san di jendela dan melihat sepatu yang dipajang di toko!"

"Ahaha...Sok tahu!" Ucap Masamune sambil mengusap - usap rambut Yukimura.

"Tapi emang bener! Kapan - kapan aku belikan untuk onii - san!"

"Janji lagi?"

"Pastii!" Setelah itu, mereka tertawa. Tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada kekecewaan, tidak ada rasa takut lagi, yang ada hanya keceriaan dan itu, mereka berjalan ke arah stasiun untuk pulang ke rumah karena sudah larut malam.

Keesokan harinya, Masamune harus berangkat ke kantor sementara Yukimura masih menikmati hari liburnya. Yukimura asyik menelepon Masamune.

"Onii - san, aku pergi sebentar ya!"

"_Where are you going?"_

"Aku ingin jalan - jalan sekaligus beli oleh - oleh!" Yukimura pun langsung tersenyum bahagia. Namun tidak bagi Masamune.

"Yukimura... Kau ingat pesanku tadi pagi?"

"Apa itu, Onii - san?" Tanya Yukimura dengan heran.

"SUDAH BERKALI - KALI AKU INGATKAN! KAMU HARUS MENJAGA RUMAH DAN JANGAN KEMANA -MANA!"

"Ta...Tapi...Onii - san..."

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH DAN JANGAN TELEPON - TELEPON TERUS KETIKA _BIG BROTHER _SEDANG KERJA! _REMEMBER THAT!"_

Kata - kata Masamune sungguh menyakiti perasaan Yukimura dan rasanya hatinya ingin terpecah belah.

"Dan jangan lupa jemput _big brother _di stasiun, _OKAY?_ Yukimura?"

Yukimura meneteskan air matanya dan menangis. Ia pikir Masamune menyayanginya.

"Hiks...ONII - SAN JAHAT! KATANYA ONII - SAN MENYAYANGIKU TAPI KENAPA MEMARAHIKU?!"

"O..Oii...Yukimura..."

"KAU TAHU ONII - SAN? AKU SUDAH BESAR! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI! AKU HANYA INGIN PERGI SEBENTAR TAPI KENAPA ONII - SAN MENOLAK?!"

"Tunggu dulu, Yukimura..."

"onii - san... ONII - SAN JAHAATT!" Yukimura langsung menutup telepon dengan sangat keras dan keluar dari rumah.

"Oyy! Yukimura! YUKIMURAA! _Shit!_ Kenapa aku mengingkari janjiku?!" Kata Masamune sambil menonjok meja kerjanya.

Sementara itu, Yukimura berjalan sepanjang pertokoan dengan terisak - isak. Ia memakai syal hijau dan jaket musim dinginnya yang berwarna merah (pemberian Masamune). Setelah itu, Yukimura menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir.

_Apa aku yang salah sehingga membuat onii - san marah?_

Yukimura mengirim pesan lewat ponselnya kepada Masamune

'Onii - san, maafkan Yukimura. Yukimura tidak bermaksud membuat onii - san marah. Maafkan Yukimura...Nanti onii - san akan Yukimura jemput di stasiun'.

_Ahaaa! Bagaimana kalau aku belikan onii - san sepatu yang ia inginkan ah! Biar dia seneng!_

Yukimura pun segera memasuki toko sepatu tersebut dan membeli sepatu yang Masamune inginkan.

'Onii - san! Cepat sampai di stasiun! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus!'

Yukimura pun menghabiskan waktunya di pertokoan sampai larut malam

**Aku berharap onii - san suka hadiah yang aku berikan, karena aku sayang onii -san... AKu berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan onii - san! Karena aku ingin membuat onii -san bahagia...**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Masamune segera turun dari kereta dan menunggu Yukimura.

"AH! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus ke stasiun!" Yukimura melihat jam tangannya dan berlari ke arah stasiun.

Ketika Yukimiura berlari menuju stasiun, seorang gadis kecil menangis dan sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Yukimura menghampiri anak itu, berjongkok, dan bertanya kepada anak itu.

"Mengapa kamu menangis, gadis kecil? Ada masalah?"

"Hiks… Boneka beruangku hilang…"

"Seperti apa boneka milikmu?"

"Dia memakai pita merah di lehernya dan warna boneka itu coklat."

"Tenang saja! Onii – san akan membantumu mencari!" Yukimura mengusap – usap rambut anak itu

_Onii - san... Tunggu aku...! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!_

Yukimura langsung berhenti di lampu penyebrangan.

_Ayolaah... Cepatlah jadi warna hijau! Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan onii - san! Aku juga belum menemukan boneka itu!_

Setelah 1 menit, lampu penyebrangan langsung berwarna hijau. Hujan pun tiba - tiba turun. Kota terasa sepi sekali. Tidak ada orang yang berjalan, bahkan mobil dan motor pun tidak ada yang lewat.

_Kenapa hujan? Aku lupa membawa payung! Basah kuyup deh..._

Yukimura langsung berlari meskipun jalanan licin dan tidak ada orang yang menyebrang.

_Boneka beruang…Dimana kamu? Aku harus cepat menemukannya dan setelah itu menjemput onii – san…_

Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat dan memakai pita merah di lehernya.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Yukimura berlari dan mengambil boneka itu.

_Aku harus mengembalikan boneka ini secepat mungkin!_

Yukimura langsung bangkit berdiri sambil membawa boneka itu.

_Haah...Onii - San tunggu aku! Berilah…Aku…Sedikit…Waktu…onii – san…_

**Aku bangga mempunyai onii - san yang baik...**

"_He's late... Where is he?_" Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Tinggal Masamune sendiri yang menunggu di stasiun. Dia sudah menunggu Yukimura berjam - jam.

"ONII – SAN!" Teriak seseorang dari arah kiri. Masamune mengenal suara itu dan mendengar langkah kakinya menuju kesini.

"Yukimura! _I'm here!_" Masamune menoleh ke arah kiri dan dilihatnya Yukimura sedang berlari – lari.

"Yukimura!" Masamune segera memeluk Yukimura, tapi…

**Syuuuuuttt…..**

Masamune tidak bisa merasakan tubuh Yukimura. Dia…Tembus pandang.

"O…Oi! Yukimura?"

"Hueeeee… Gomen, onii – san! Gomenasai! Yukimura yang salah!"

"Hei, kenapa tubuhmu ini…?"

"Ahaha…Seperti sulap kan? Tiba – tiba tubuhku tembus pandang!" Yukimura tertawa.

"_Oh yeah?_ Ya sudah, aku hanya bermimpi kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang dan semoga mimpiku ini berakhir dengan indah!"

"…..Gomen…"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Aku…tidak bisa pulang…"

"Ayolah… Kamu sudah kumaafkan kok, aku juga minta maaf." Masamune pun memaksa Yukimura untuk pulang bersama tapi Yukimura tetap menolak.

"Terus, _what do you want to do?_"

"Ayo main!"

"Main apa?"

"Tebak lagu!" Yukimura langsung menjawab.

"_OKAY!_ Siapa yang mulai duluan?

"Aku! Aku!"

Mereka pun bermain tebak lagu…

"nanana…nanana…"

"_I know! _Heavy Rotation!"

"Yee! Onii – san betul! Giliran onii –san!"

"Nanana! Nananana…"

"Hmmmm…..Lagu apa itu?"

"Bodoh! Itu _Naked Arms!_" Masamune menjitak Yukimura meskipun dia tembus pandang.

"Ahaha…Habisnya suara onii – san berat sih…"

"Dari kecil kali…Hahaha…" Mereka pun menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Onii – san…"

"_What?"_

"Arigatou… Thank you for everything…"

"…? Hey,_ English_-mu lancar juga!"

"Hontoni?! Tapi, aku tidak akan lama disini…"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Masamune, ia melihat tubuh Yukimura semakin menipis dan seperti mau hilang.

"Aku… Tidak hanya mengajak onii – san bermain tapi…Aku juga ingin mengatakan kata – kata perpisahan.

Masamune heran dan masih bingung apa maksud dengan 'kata – kata perpisahan'.

"Aku…Aku sangat menyayangimu, onii – san…"

"…..?"

"Aku akan terus bersama onii – san, tapi aku selalu membuat onii – san marah… Meskipun onii – san tidak sayang padaku, aku tetap sayang onii – san... Maafkan atas segala kesalahan – kesalahanku… Tapi memang lebih baik onii – san tidak memaafkanku karena aku tidak pantas menjadi adik bagi onii – san. "

"_Hey! Hey! _Kamu itu kenapa sih? _Big brother _memaafkanmu kok! Kamu sudah memaafkanku sekarang aku yang memaafkanmu. _So, _Kamu tidak usah mengucapkan kata – kata yang aneh seperti itu!"

"… Arigatou! Aku sanga menyayangi onii – san! Sekarang kita main kejar – kejaran!"

"Ahahaha kalau begitu _big brother _akan menangkapmu!"

"Kejar aku sampai _zebra cross _pertokoan ya!"

"_Okay! No Problem!_"

"_Karena disana, onii – san akan menemukan jawaban…nya…"_

"…? _What?_" Tanya Masamune dengan bingung.

"Ahaha… maksudku, temui aku di _zebra cross!_"

"_OKAY! PIECE OF CAKE!"_

"_Onii – san… Arigatou…onii…san…" _Masamune melihat Yukimura yang sedang berlari. Pandangannya semakin menipis hingga bayangannya hilang. Seketika itu juga, Masamune terbangun dan mendapati dirinya di bangku stasiun yang biasa ia duduki ketika menunggu Yukimura.

"Yang tadi…Hanya mimpi…?"Masamune melihat jam stasiun yang menunjukkan pukul 00.30.

"Aku harus…mencari Yukimura…"

Masamune langsung berjalan keluar dari stasiun dan mencari - cari Yukimura.

Suasana kota sunyi sekali. Masamune tidak melihat orang - orang yang berjalan bahkan mobil dan motor pun tidak ada, yang dilihatnya hanya seorang tukang penyiram kebun menyirami _zebra cross_. Masamune tetap berjalan menyebrangi _zebra cross _itu dan terus mencari Yukimura hingga akhirnya... Ia menunduk dan melihat garis putih _zebra cross _yang diselimuti daging dan darah manusia.

_Apa...Ini...? Yukimura… Where are you…?_

Masamune gemetaran dan terus bertanya kepada dirinya 'Apa Ini? Apa - apaan ini? Apa yang telah terjadi...?'. Tidak beberapa lama, ia melihat sebuah syal berwarna hijau dan jaket berwarna merah yang terdapat bercak darah.

_Bohong..Ini...Bohong kan...? Yukimura…! Kemana kamu?!_

Masamune segera mengambil jaket dan syal itu. Masamune masih tidak percaya bahwa sebenarnya itu punya Yukimura yang kini telah tiada. Di sebelah kanan, ia menemukan sebuah plastik putih seperti salju yang terdapat bercak darah yang di dalamnya ada isinya. Masamune segera membuka plastik itu dan melihat kotak yang berisi sepatu yang ia inginkan dan di kotak itu terdapat label yang bertuliskan 'Untuk onii - san! *Yukimura'

_Aku... Masih...Tidak...Percaya ini... Tadi aku bertemu dengannya…Di dalam mimpi…_

**Aku sangat menyayangimu Onii - san...!**

Kata - kata itu masih membuat hati Masamune terpecah belah dan ia masih tidak percaya.

"Masamune – dono?" Masamune langsung kaget dan menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya dokter Hanbei sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Doctor,_ apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Masamune kepada dokter muda itu.

"Masamune – dono, jika aku ceritakan padamu, kamu tetap tidak percaya…"

"_Enough!_ Ceritakan saja padaku! Aku juga harus mencari Yukimura! Sudah berjam – jam aku menunggu dan tidak ada jawaban!"

"Masamune – dono… Adikmu, Yukimura…Sudah meninggal."

"_W…What the…Hell…?"_ Masamune langsung syok seperti disambar petir dan tetap tidak percaya.

"Masamune – dono, Yukimura tewas terlindas truk ketika ia mengambil boneka beruang yang terjatuh di tengah jalan."

"Kenapa… KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENOLONGNYA?!"

"Sangat sulit untuk membalas pertanyaan itu, karena truk itu sudah tepat di samping kiri Yukimura dan…"

"_ENOUGH! ENOUGH!_ Aku tidak akan pernah percaya itu!" Masamune langsung menarik kerah baju dokter Hanbei.

"M…Masamune – dono…"

"POKOKNYA AKU INGIN MENCARI YUKIMURA! AKU JUGA INGIN MEMINTA MAAF KEPADANYA KARENA AKU SUDAH MEMARAHINYA! AKU AKAN TERUS MENUNGGU SELAMA 1 HARI BAHKAN 1 BULAN!"

"Itu sangat mutahil…Tidak ada gunanya."

"_W… What…?_"

"Masamune – dono… Tidak ada gunanya kau menunggu sampai mati bahkan ratusan tahun… Yukimura telah tiada dan kini ia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi".

"… _Why… _Kenapa kau tahu tentang itu…" Masamune bertanya kepada dokter Hanbei.

"Karena aku saksi matanya! Aku melihat sendiri kejadian itu dengan mataku sendiri! Waktu itu, aku sedang berjalan pulang dari rumah temanku dan aku melihat Yukimura berjalan menyebrangi zebra cross untuk mengambil sebuah boneka. Tiba – tiba, sebuah truk yang mengangkut pasir menabraknya hingga ia jatuh dan terlindas. Tadi aku sempat mendekati dan memanggil orang – orang namun, yang berbekas hanyalah daging dan darahnya saja. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak utuh."

Pikiran Masamune langsung berputar – putar dan berantakan. Ia tidak percaya bahwa yang tempat ia berdiri adalah kuburan Yukimura.

"Masamune – dono… Inilah pesan – pesan terakhir Yukimura." Hanbei menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Masamune.

'To: Dokter Hanbei

Dokter Hanbei, tadi siang aku dimarahi onii – san karena aku menelepon terlalu lama! Padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkan onii – san. Aku khawatir kalau ia pingsan lagi di kantor. Tapi, onii – san tidak memaafkanku :( '

Masamune membaca pesan Yukimura dan lututnya langsung jatuh ke tanah.

'To: Dokter Hanbei

Apa aku harus memaafkan onii – san ya? Tapi aku tidak bias menelepon bahkan mengirim pesan lagi. Aku takut dimarahi lagi… :( '

_Tidak… Bukankah aku sudah memaafkannya? Kenapa…?_

'To: Dokter Hanbei

Aku tidak akan membuat onii – san kesal, karena itu aku membelikannya sepatu yang ia inginkan. Aku harap onii – san! Seorang adik harus akur kepada kakaknya, kan? Dan sebaliknya, seorang kakak harus mengerti perasaan adiknya. :) Karena itulah, onii – san adalah pria yang aku banggakan selama ini. Aku sangat menyayangi onii – san! :D '

"Begitulah, pesan – pesan Yukimura. Ia sudah memaafkanmu dan kamu sudah memaafkannya. Kini, ia sudah pergi dengan tenang tanpa menyesali dirinya sendiri."

Setelah mendengar perkataan dokter Hanbei, Masamune memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan pesan – pesan Yukimura yang sangat banyak hingga Masamune meneteskan air matanya, meraung – raung sambil memanggil – manggil Yukimura.

"Yukimura… Maafkan _big brother! _Maafkan aku…! _Big brother _yang salah, Yukimuraaa! _Thank you for everything, _Yukimuraa…!"

Hujan pun semakin deras seperti Masamune yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis, daun – daun yang gugur seperti Yukimura yang telah tiada. Masamune telah kehilangan satu – satunya sosok yang ia sayangi dan ia manjakan. Orang yang disayangi Masamune sudah pergi jauh darinya itu sebabnya ia tidak lupa mengucapkan 'Selamat Tinggal' kepada Masamune meskipun di dalam mimpi. Cinta kakak kepada adiknya tidak ada batasnya bahkan sampai mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda.

-The End-

**Author: Duuhh…Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic…**

**Fans Yuki: Author tegaa! Kenapa Yukimura harus mati?! Kasihan!**

**Author: Yaaa…Suka – suka yang buat cerita dong, YOU SEE? *Pasang tampang COOL**

**Fans Yuki: *Ngejar – ngejar author sampai ke pegunungan Himalaya (?)* KEMBALIKAN, YUKI! GAK MAU TAU!**

**Author: … Sorry…Ampunilah saya! W(QAQ)W (Jangan lupa kasih kritik, saran, pendapat ya! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata – kata. Arigatou ;) )**

**Yukimura: Tuh kan…Saya jadi korban lagi…TT_TT Malang banget nasibku**

**Masamune: Kok saya harus menangisi rival sendiri sih? gak keren iih…**

**Motochika: Jiaaahh… Dialog kita cuma dikit ya, beb.**

**Ieyasu: Ya, beb. Tapi aku masih lumayan banyak, beb.**

**Mitsunari: I WILL KILL YOU, AUTHOR SIALAAANN!**

**Author: . . . . . *Ga bisa berkata apa – apa.**


End file.
